Despertar a tu lado
by yanina
Summary: Este fic está basado en la vida de Nessie comienza después de ya transcurrido 1 año desde la amanecer cuenta algunos sucesos y luego vamos a una Nessie adulta.Hay muchas cosas nuevas como por ej. Nessie tiene hermanos?Todo puede pasar
1. Chapter 1

Hola voy a contar más o menos de que se va tratar ese blog, en si voy a comenzar a subir mi fanfic que está situado después de amanecer, que va a contar más que nada la historia de la vida de nuestra querida Nessie... Les cuento que esta historia la comencé a escribir hace ya mucho tiempo y por cuestiones personales la deje abandonada y hace unos meses volví a escribirla todavía no está completa por lo que voy a ir subiendo un capitulo cada semana para que me dé tiempo a ir escribiendo.

Quienes vallan leyendo mi pequeño delirio por favor comenten que les parece cómo va el tema no me molestan las críticas constructivas o no constructivas siempre que no halla falta de respeto, solo quiero saber si la leen y si les gusta o no eso me va ayudar para inspirarme =)

Por último pero no menos importante muchas gracias Luly por darme la idea de subirlo =) Te adoro amiga!

**Nombres y personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (menos los que no salieron en la saga original). Lo único mio es la historia que va uniendo a tan maravillosos personajes. Esto es un homenaje a una de mis sagas favoritas, sin fines de lucro, por mera distracción.**

Capitulo 1

Había pasado ya 1 año desde la última visita de lo los Vulturis la cual casi acaba con mi perfecta familia, tenemos una vida muy tranquila en Forks aunque pronto tendremos que mudarnos para no levantar sospechas sobre nuestro secreto y para ser sincera no me gusta para nada tener que alejarme de mi abuelito, ni de los chicos de la Push, pero sobre todo no quería alejarme de mi Jake el era el mejor amigo del mundo juntos hacíamos todo me llevaba a acampar, a la playa esos raros días cuando esta soleado, cazábamos juntos, Jake es mi todo por eso le pedí que viniera a vivir con nosotros a la Isla Esme pero no me contesto dijo que primero debía hablar con mis padres y con los chicos de la manada, por eso mismo ahora estoy esperando en la puerta de mi casa la llegada de mi Jake, sabía que mis padres estaban de acuerdo con que se mudara con nosotros una temporada en la isla Esme pero no tenía idea que podían decirle los chicos de la manada. Mientras esperaba a jake escuchaba atentamente una conversación telefónica de mi padre con el abuelo Carlisle intentando entender a que se referían hasta que escuche

-No te preocupes papa hoy mismo saldremos para allá quiero ayudarlos en esa situación tan difícil yo sé cómo se siente.

- Gracias hijo mío yo sabía que entenderías la situación a la perfección

- Quieres que vallamos por Nessie así ustedes pueden irse tranquilos?

En ese momento entre corriendo a la casa para pedirle explicaciones a mi padre donde se irían y porque me dejaban con mis abuelos? quien estaba en una situación difícil? A pesar de que en apariencia tenía apenas unos 7 años yo soy muy madura y tengo la capacidad de enfrentarme a mi padre cuando me ocultan algo, el dice que en eso soy igual a mamá.

-Donde se van mi madre y tú que no puedo ir con ustedes?

dije atropelladamente

-A ningún lugar princesa tú vendrás con nosotros

-Donde nos vamos a ir? por cuánto tiempo iremos? Jake vendrá con nosotros?

-Una pregunta a la vez amor deja a tu padre despedirse de Carlisle y tendremos una charla familiar.

Dijo mi madre mientras bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa en su cara perfecta, en ese momento golpearon la puerta y fui directo a abrirla sin preguntar quién es, yo lo sabía podía olerlo era mi Jake.

-Hola Nessie

- Hola Jake pasa tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Lo entre a empujones a la casa y me dirigí directo a la sala donde sabia estaban mis padres esperándonos para hablar sobre el viniente viaje.

-Bells, Edward.

Dijo jake en modo de saludo a mis padres

-Hola Jake

Contesto mi madre, papá solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bueno tenemos que hablar todos juntos y tranquilos, por lo que escuche Jacob vienes con nosotros a vivir por un tiempo.

- Si Eddie gracias por leer mis pensamientos

Le contesto jake con sorna, el siempre odio la falta de privacidad que habita siempre con mi padre cerca.

- Bueno tenemos nuevos planes hoy llamo Carlisle para contarme que un viejo amigo de el dejo embarazada a su mujer, tienen un caso como el de Renesmee y necesitan ayuda, nosotros iremos a brindarles la ayuda que podamos, viven en Alaska hoy saldremos para allá. Tu vendrás con nosotros?

- Para que me preguntas si sabes mi respuesta yo iría a cualquier lugar si eso la hace feliz.

- Pensé que querías privacidad Jake

- Lo se bells pero no seamos hipócritas todo el tiempo esta hurgando en mis pensamientos, pero en las cosas más triviales decide darme privacidad.

-Si no tienes privacidad es porque no te la mereces

-Edward, Jake no empiecen mucho menos delante de Renesmee

-Lo siento amor

-Bueno entonces nos vamos hoy mismo?

-Si Jacob así que ve avísales a tu padre, a los chicos y trae tus cosas dentro de unas horas saldremos hacia Alaska

Así fue entonces Jake se fue mientras mamá y yo armamos las valijas para salir.

Desde que me entere que íbamos a ayudar a esa familia comencé a hacerle miles y miles de preguntas a mamá sobre el amigo de al abuelo y su esposa, ella solo sabia sus nombres Frederick y Gabriela y que estaba embarazada de 23 días, de ahí salieron más preguntas como cuánto tiempo estuvo mamá embarazada de mi (fueron 28 días) si ellos sabían que iba a ser el bebe... ella me contesto que no ya que la membrana protectora del bebe no permite al ecografo conseguir una imagen yo quería que fuese una niña siempre quise una hermanita bueno en este caso sería una prima pero sería alguien como yo me daba mucha felicidad saber que conocería a alguien más de mi especie al único que conocía era a Nahuel y no tuvimos tiempo de socializar demasiado con el tema con los vulturis, tenía mucha curiosidad por cómo se sentían el resto, si les pensaban como a yo si tenían las mismas dudas (no saber que son realmente un humano evidentemente no eran pero tampoco un vampiro...).

Apenas llego Jake pusimos las cosas en los autos y emprendimos viaje mientras lo hacíamos mama me conto que tía Rose y tío Emmett nos encontrarían allá, Rose quiere ayudar como paso cuando tu naciste mientras Gabriela está en el proceso de cambio eso me gusto mucho ya que la bebe iba a estar más que mimada mientras mi tía y mamá estén al cuidado de ella y por supuesto yo las ayudare en todo lo que pueda.

Después de escuchar otra de las muchas discusiones que Jake y mi padre compartían mientras mamá oficiaba de árbitro para mantenerlos dentro de lo posible tranquilos me quede completamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas aquí estoy yo de nuevo con otro capitulo de mi delirio =) Muchas muchas gracias por los Reviews me alientan muchísimo a seguir con mi historia!

Nombres y personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (menos los que no salieron en la saga original). Lo único de mi propiedad es la historia que va uniendo a tan maravillosos personajes. Esto es un homenaje a una de mis sagas favoritas, sin fines de lucro, por mera distracción.

Capitulo 2

Cuando desperté estábamos llegando, papá y mamá iban al frente y yo estaba en brazos de mi a mejor amigo Jakee, llegamos apenas unos minutos después de haber despertado la casa se veía bellísima aunque un poco pequeña, antes de tocar la puerta se abrió y dejo ver un vampiro muy alto tanto como Jake que mide 1.85 mts su piel era como la de mi familia, tan blanca como la cal, sus ojos no eran… se que debí de asustarme al ver esos ojos negros como el carbón pero tenía una mirada tan triste que daban ganas de llorar de solo mirarlo.

El hombre saludo a mi familia sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo (lo que por supuesto puso muy tenso a jake) luego se arrodillo frente a mí y me tomo de las manos, me miraba como con adoración, como si presenciara un mismísimo milagro o viese la luz del sol por primera vez (me sentía incomoda por la situación yo sabía por todo lo que él estaba pasando ya que mamá me había contado las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, como sin querer yo estuve a punto de matarla y dejar a mi padre sin su única razón de existir) entonces hice lo único que pensé podía ayudarlo en ese momento, le mostré lo feliz que podría ser con su mujer una vez que su bebé naciera. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y comenzaron mis recuerdos, Mi primera navidad junto a mis padres estábamos en la casa del abuelito Charlie, mis padres estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados y mi abuelo con la abuela Sue en la cocina yo estaba jugando en el salón con una muñeca, de repente me levante y por primera vez les dije a mis padres con mi propia voz que los amaba (algo totalmente inesperado ya que en ese tiempo no me gustaba mucho expresarme con palabras me sentía mucho mas cómoda con mi don pero ese día quería decírselos) mis padres sumamente sorprendidos me abrazaron con fuerza y como si estuviesen coordinados me contestaron –Nosotros también más que a nuestra propia vida, lagrimas de felicidad corrían por mis mejillas en ese momento entraron mis abuelos a la sala y corrí a abrazarlos.

De todo corazón esperaba que ese recuerdo le diera esperanzas de tener una vida más por demás feliz junto a su familia, el vampiro quedo como en shock por un momento hasta que comenzó a llorar sin lagrimas mientras me abrazaba, pude escuchar el gruñido de jake era evidente que no le gustaba nada que me abrazara "el chupasangre nuevo" como él lo había llamado. Al parecer el también lo escucho y soltó su abrazo y me dijo

-Hola Renesmee, mi nombre es Frederick Gilbert, pero puedes llamarme Fred.

-Hola Fred usted puede decirme Ren, como se encuentra su esposa?

-Mi amada esposa se encuentra débil pero gracias a lo que me mostraste se que estará bien gracias Ren por eso y no te preocupes, ella estará encantada de poder conocerte al fin. Pasen amigos míos quiero que conozcan a mi esposa.

Mientras entrabamos a verla agarre fuertemente la mano de mi madre…

-Hola ustedes deben ser Edward, Jacob, Bella y Renesmee… Donde está la pequeña Renesmee?

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta estaba escondida detrás de mi madre, me daba miedo ver el daño que su bebe le estaba haciendo, el mismo daño que yo fui capaz de hacerle a mi madre… tome una gran bocanada de aire y salí de mi escondite para que pudiera verme.

Era una mujer de una belleza increíble a pesar de estar demasiado delgada sus ojos azules piel clara y un cabello negro interminable eran una muestra de la hermosa mujer que fue antes de su embarazo, se la notaba muy cansada tenía el típico semblante de una persona que está enferma desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hola Renesmee eres tu muy hermosa.

-Hola señora, usted también es muy bella

-Gracias cielo, por favor llámame por mi nombre Gabriela, ven acercare quiero presentarte a mis bebes.

(yo me acerque un poco temblorosa Gabriela bajo la manta con la que cubría su voluptuoso vientre)

-Renesmee cielo el es Austin y ella es Shayna ustedes van a ser muy buenos amigos, más que amigos como hermanos.

Mi sonrisa era enorme no podía creerlo eran 2 podríamos ser amigos, como hermanos…


End file.
